A seat provided in a vehicle is configured to include a seat back supporting an upper body of a passenger, a seat cushion supporting a lower body of the passenger such as hips, thighs, and the like, and a head rest supporting the back of a head of the passenger, wherein a reclining apparatus enabling adjustment of an angle of the seat back with respect to the seat cushion is mounted at a portion at which the seat back and the seat cushion are connected to each other.
As the reclining apparatus, there are a manual type reclining apparatus adjusting an angle of the seat back by a lever manipulation by the passenger and a power type reclining apparatus automatically operated by power of a motor through a switch manipulation, and all of the reclining apparatuses should have strong coupling force between components at the time of a reclining operation in order to secure safety of the passenger regardless of an operation scheme.
The reclining apparatus includes a component coupled to the seat back and a component coupled to the seat cushion, and these two components should show strong coupling force at the time of the reclining operation. When these two components have weak coupling force, an angle of the seat back is easily adjusted even by small impact. In this case, a change in the angle of the seat back is made in a state in which it is not desired by the passenger, such that the passenger is injured.
In order for the reclining apparatus to have the strong coupling force when it is operated as described above, a clearance should not be generated between components engaged with each other if possible.
In addition, it is preferable that the reclining apparatus, which is mounted at the portion at which the seat back and the seat cushion are connected to each other, is miniaturized and lightened.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.